


Trigger Happy Havoc

by Creatornottraitor



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Why Did I Write This?, fan song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: This Is the place where I will put all of my THH songs, as that is my favorite game. I'd really love some feedback, actually any communication is welcome.Trigger Happy Havoc-MakotoLittle Puppet Boy-KiyotakaI'll be strong soon-ChihiroDiamonds-MondoProtect-SakuraDeception-CelesteMurder Mystery-KyokoInsecure, and split apart-Toko and Genocide JillPop goes the weasel-SayakaAll-encompassing-JunkoFollow the leader-MukuroSunshiny-AoiCrystal balls and other stuff-YasuhiroRevamped-leonSuperior-ByakuyaRemind me who I missed. (Also I will never write Hifumi a song don't even try)





	1. Trigger happy havoc

* Chourus  
Crack your pretty little porcelain face,  
I'm sorry, but you had a place.  
Disturbing the peace is a punishable offence,  
And it seems you're the jester in this court.

You've told all your stories,  
Told all your lies.  
If you've said them once  
You've said them a thousand times.  
You say your not the culprit,  
I say that's not right.  
You know what happened,  
Who blotteded out their light.

*Chorus*  
Crack your pretty little porcelain face,  
Time to put you in your place,  
Disturbing the peace is a punishable offence,  
And we are the jury in this court

The evidence is laid out for all to see,  
How can I prove the culprit isn't me?  
He couldn't be the murderer, could he?  
Is there a loophole I can't see?  
The body's were moved between the murders, here,  
The hammer numbers were just more trickery.  
The wasn't a murder obviously,  
Could the answer be this plain to see?

*Chorus*  
Crack your pretty little porcelain face,  
I can put you in your place.  
Disturbing the peace is a punishable offence,  
And you were found guilty in this court

*Kyoko*  
Have you looked over everything?  
Have you checked a second time?  
Do you see their reactions when you say the crime?  
Can you uncover every lie?  
Make sure they have a solid alibi.  
They may break down, they may cry,  
They won't answer when you ask them why.

*Chorus*  
Crack your pretty little porcelain face,  
You have been put in your place.  
Disturbing the peace is a punishable offence,  
And the judge had you punished in this court.


	2. Little puppet boy

Tied to thing from my past  
No control, yet the feeling lasts  
Tied to strings that keep me bound  
My mind I'd lost, It can't be found  
The only thing that clips my strings,  
Returns to me my set of wings  
The test and words I make myself,  
The work that I pour into the accomplishments on the shelf

(Chorus)  
Come and see the little puppet boy  
Struggling through, dosen't know he's a toy  
Everyone laughs at the little puppet boy  
His dreams are at the end of a path of broken glass  
Watch him stumble  
Watch him fall  
Such a joke  
A little puppet boy  


(Second verse)  
I thought this place could give me wings,  
But it only served to tighten my strings  
And tied them at my throat  
I know live in perpetual fear,  
Wondering when I'll choke  
Sometimes I think to myself,  
" Is this just a cruel joke?  
Who wished this upon me,  
Why does it haunt me?  
Why won't it leave me alone?"

(Chorus)  
Come and see the little puppet boy  
Struggling through, dosen't know he's a toy  
Everyone laughs at the little puppet boy  
His dreams lie at the end of a path made of broken glass  
Watch him stumble  
Watch him fall  
Such a joke  
A little puppet boy  


(Last verse)

Broken wings and bloodied strings,  
One that cut into my skin  
I always thought I was enough,  
But now the pain sinks in  
Broken lives and broken dreams,  
Broken hearts and in between  
The blood will never truly leave  
It stains all my memories  
I wish I could've saved them,  
That I could've done something right  
But I can't go back in time,  
I can't win this fight  
The strings that bind me braking free  
My last breath is all I need,  
To whisper my apologies,  
And say farewell to everyone


	3. I'll be strong soon

I hide my face  
Stay in my place  
Wear the clothes you think suit me  
I let you decide,  
If I live or die,  
Let the world turn without me  
I'm sorry I was never up to your standards,  
Sorry I made you see,  
I'm sorry I am like this,  
But remember you aren't guilty  
(Chorus)  
The day that I'm strong,  
That day'll never come  
The day when I'm like you,  
A dream that'll never come true  
Everything will fade to black,  
My vision will go all white  
I just wish for a peaceful life,  
So just turn off the lights  
(Second verse)

Look, I'm doing my best  
I'm trying to give it my all  
Though I try to toughen up,  
I just can't pull through  
Look, I can't hold the world,  
I can barely walk  
How can I stay strong,  
When all they do is talk  
Talk about my foolish dreams,  
Talk about the things I fear  
They think I'm not listening  
But I'm right here.

(Chorus)  
The day that I'm strong,  
That day'll never come  
The day when I'm like you,  
A dream that'll never come true  
Everything will fade to black,  
My vision will go all white  
I just wish for a peaceful life,  
So just turn off the lights  


So just bash my head in,  
String me up,  
It's not like anyone will care  
I just wanted to be stronger,  
And you were right there.  
Now I have no chance,  
No making it through the night  
It jut jeans we're all the same,  
So just turn off the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering what this song sounds like, my friend did a cover of it and it is spectacular. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqs2M-p6wvA
> 
> ^^Here


	4. Diamonds

When you're like me  
You can't afford to be weak  
You can't afford to hurt  
You can't afford to cry  
When you carry people on your shoulders  
You can't just let them fall  
You have to hold it all  
Be the Atlas to their world

(Chorus)

I'm stronger than anyone here  
Right?  
I can hold up against fear  
Right?  
I can fight back everything I feel  
Right?  
All the pressure has turned me into a diamond  
A crazy, crazy Diamond  
But a diamond that no one can break

(Second verse)

You wouldn't know how I feel  
The dirty conscience I keep  
The blood on my hands  
How much I weep  
My scarred heart,  
Hurts more than any pain  
But I guess I can let someone through  
Now and again

(Chorus)

I'm stronger than anyone here  
Right?  
I can hold up against fear  
Right?  
I can fight back everything I feel  
Right?  
All the pressure has turned me into a diamond  
A damned crazy, crazy Diamond  
But a diamond that no one can break

(Third verse)

What did I do?  
I did it again  
Not just killing him,  
But killing a friend  
I break things, I guess it's just what I do  
But your skull and your heart,  
I didn't mean too  
So, fine, kill me  
I know I deserve it  
I deserve pain  
For all my mistakes  
I deserve to break

(Chorus)

I'm stronger than anyone here  
Right?  
I can hold up against fear  
Right?  
I can fight back everything I feel  
Right?  
All the pressure has turned me into a diamond  
A god-Damned crazy, crazy diamond  
But one that only death can break


End file.
